


Night Terrors

by prubun



Series: RusPru One-Shots [20]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Comfort Sex, Consensual Sex, Edgeplay, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Oral Sex, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 14:00:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18757864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prubun/pseuds/prubun
Summary: Ivan comes to Gilbert one night after waking up from a nightmare. Gilbert has seen it before and urges Ivan to let him take care of him.





	Night Terrors

**Author's Note:**

> ####  _Eventually, without ever meaning to, they both fell in love._
> 
> I wanted to write some sweet and soft comfort sex and this is what came out. Hope it's alright.
> 
> **Content warning(s): Angst. Sexual content. Oral sex. Romance.**

Gilbert sat up quickly to the sound of his door opening. He wasn't asleep but just barely on the verge of drifting off when he heard it. Swiftly, he reached over to the lamp on his nightstand and turned it on.

In the doorway of his room, Ivan was standing in his night clothes with his pale lilac colored shirt unbuttoned and parted just a few inches. 

He could tell instantly what was wrong. 

"Another nightmare?" he asked. The twitch in Ivan's face told him he hit a bullseye. 

They had been coming every few nights lately and caused Ivan to lose a lot of sleep. Everything he'd been through and done in his life had come back to him and was plaguing him with night terrors; it was something that Gilbert was familiar with since he was older than Ivan and experienced it himself. He knew the signs and knew the feelings that came with it well.

Ivan, however, didn't want Gilbert to worry since some of his guilt was related to him, but Gilbert could easily see the signs. The way Ivan walked and spoke, how dark circles had developed under his usually gentle and happy eyes, the lack of energy and motivation, and of course the nightmares that kept him up. 

Still, Ivan said nothing and only nodded. Gilbert felt like he was looking at the husk of the man he'd known for so very long. Even though Ivan had tried to hide how he was feeling, he reached a point where he just needed to be near someone, and Gilbert was the only one he could think of.

"It's normal, it happens to all of us," Gilbert told him, but then rubbed at his neck awkwardly. 

"But I guess that's not exactly comforting..." He sighed softly. 

"Why don't you come lay with me?" he suggested and saw a small reaction in Ivan — just the slight movement of his eyes widening. 

"Are you sure...?" Ivan's voice sounded hoarse as if he'd been crying. 

"It's why you came here, isn't it?" 

"I don't know why I came here. I just... I..."

Gilbert sighed again. 

"You don't want to be alone but you don't want to bother anyone." He hit the nail on the head again and Ivan sunk down a bit. 

"I get it, I've been through it too, so come on, get over here."

As he spoke he pulled back his duvet and made room for Ivan on the bed. Even though it wasn't a very large bed and wasn't much bigger than a twin sized, Gilbert made the space for him. As Ivan approached he still looked so frightened and nervous. 

Gilbert knew that Ivan had conflicting emotions about climbing into bed with him. 

"Don't make me pull you into this bed," Gilbert growled slightly. He wasn't annoyed but rather he wanted Ivan to know that he would do it if he had to. That he wouldn't be bothered by being so close to him.

Slowly Ivan got into bed but he still had that lost expression. Gilbert leaned over and pulled the blanket up over Ivan's legs and lap. 

"I'm here if you need to talk, but if you're like me, talking doesn't really help." He paused and saw Ivan staring at him, and then sighed as he glanced away. There was a short silence before Gilbert spoke again.

"I'm here if you need _that_  kind of comfort too." 

Ivan knew what he meant and his heart quickened just slightly. It wouldn't be the first time that they had sex out of a desperate need for comfort. Or the second time. Or third.

"You're sweet, but I don't want to put you in that position again," Ivan mumbled.

"Idiot," Gilbert retorted, suddenly wrapping his arm around Ivan's shoulder and pulled him closer. 

"Don't give me that guilty conscience shit. You're not putting me in any position, I'm _offering_ , and just like every other time we don't have to talk about it after, but just think about the damn offer, alright?" 

Ivan's lip quivered and tears welled in his eyes. 

"You're too good to me—" 

"There you go again. Don't give me that sad voice like you've done something horrible." Gilbert tugged Ivan closer, his body was touching him more and it made Ivan anxious.

"I'm...not really good with words, but...I get it, alright? I get the feeling you have, the guilt, the fear, all of it. Nothing I say will make it go away, but I can help you forget, or I can just...hold you or something."

Ivan finally leaned against him and allowed himself to give in.

"What if I asked you for both? Is that too selfish?" he asked, thinking about Gilbert's offer.

Gilbert chuckled softly. "You're allowed to be selfish sometimes."

Ivan then shifted down and cuddled his face into Gilbert's stomach.

"I don't want to burden you so I won't ask for much," he said. "Just hold me. Let me be weak."

Gilbert petted Ivan's hair and held around his shoulders. 

"Just try to relax."

Over the next fifteen minutes, Gilbert could have sworn that Ivan had fallen asleep on him. He didn't mind it and had expected it to happen eventually. It was nice to see Ivan give in and let himself be vulnerable for once since he always had to keep a tough face and act as nothing phased him, when in reality Ivan was softer and more kind than most everyone else. He was just a man who wanted love and friendship, and for everything to be peaceful, but the world was not kind to him. Gilbert related to that, and perhaps that's why he was so willing to comfort him in whatever way Ivan needed.

Then, Gilbert felt something push upwards on his shirt. Ivan's hand gently moved the fabric up to reveal Gilbert's abdomen, and then he softly kissed his pale skin.

"Ivan?" Gilbert spoke his name curiously, with a twinge of anticipation wavering his tone. 

"I know you don't love me," Ivan started forlornly and slid his hand up Gilbert's stomach. "But I want to feel you, so...could you pretend? Just for tonight?"

The request made Gilbert's eyes narrow sadly and his heart beat a little faster.

"How?" Gilbert asked.

Ivan felt his cheeks warm and he buried his face into Gilbert's bare skin.

"Touch me, make me feel wanted and loved."

Gilbert furrowed his brows and stroked down Ivan's back. If only Ivan knew. 

"Lay down, I'll take care of you."

Ivan looked up at Gilbert when he said this and saw that Gilbert was showing a faint blush as well. He was trying to hide it — trying to act like he didn't feel shy or nervous but Ivan saw right through it. Gilbert was also one to hide behind a mask; a loud overconfident mask, yet underneath he was insecure and shy. He was a good man and he'd go far to help others, especially Ivan. Ivan knew it too, yet he still always felt like he was trapping Gilbert.

After switching places, the pale man removed Ivan's shirt and tossed it to the end of the bed. Ivan watched his hands carefully for any sign of nervousness or hesitation; he would stop anything from happening if Gilbert was uncomfortable or didn't want it, but he also trusted Gilbert enough to know his own limits before pushing too far.

Gilbert began to place light kisses down Ivan's chest, hands slid down his sides and tickled his skin just slightly. Hearing a soft giggle from Ivan made Gilbert smile; the man had the cutest laugh and didn't even know it, but it made butterflies flutter in Gilbert's stomach every time he heard it. 

Once he reached the hem of his pants he pulled them down and touched Ivan's flaccid cock. His touch was cold and made Ivan hiss and tense up, face blushing bright pink. Gilbert took the opportunity to shift himself up and straddled Ivan's thighs. Using his free hand, he held Ivan's jaw and kissed his lips so softly that it nearly made Ivan melt. 

Between the kiss that escalated with Gilbert's tongue persistently massaging his own and finally making Ivan moan, and his hand gently stroking him, it wasn't long before Ivan was panting softly and erect in Gilbert's palm.

"Still so easy to rile you up," Gilbert teased against Ivan's lips. The comment made Ivan whine softly and clench his fingers in the bedsheet at his sides.

"You're good at it..."

Ivan's reply made Gilbert grin.

"Best you've had, hm? Guess I am pretty awesome." After he spoke he felt a hand grab at his waist.

"There's no question about that. I don't want anyone else touching me."

Words like that told Gilbert how in love Ivan was. Yet he ignored it for now.

Gilbert chuckled and pecked Ivan's lips. He kissed him for almost a solid minute before he stopped and pressed their foreheads together.

"I've never sucked you off before, have I?"

Ivan's already pink face blushed darker and looked stunned — Gilbert had become more blunt in the past year but he was still adjusting to it.

Gilbert continued, "We've done this a few times but there's never any time for any of that foreplay."

"I've done it to you..." Ivan reminded him with a shy mumble.

Gilbert blushed, brain stuttering for a second as he remembered.

"Yeah okay, but that wasn't foreplay. That was after you, y'know..." His eyes glanced down.

Ivan could see the shyness peaking through Gilbert's calm and cool exterior. He almost wanted to chip away at it and take Gilbert like he'd done many times before, but he also wanted to be loved by Gilbert this time — completely.

"A-Anyway, I want to make you forget about everything else, so," he trailed off and then shifted his body back down, still straddling his legs, and lowered his head down to Ivan's erection. He'd never given oral to anyone before but he knew what felt good for him so he'd try to replicate what Ivan had done to him before, along with things he'd seen over the years. 

When he grasped his hand around the shaft he heard Ivan inhale sharply and every muscle in his thighs and abdomen tensed. It felt powerful to have Ivan at his fingertips so submissive and docile; although Ivan would say the same about Gilbert at that moment. Having Gilbert Beilschmidt touch him and take care of him had a prideful arousal to it, just as much as bringing Ivan Braginski to his knees with desire did.

Even though they never were officially together as a couple, nor did they ever even discuss it, they shared a bed on more than one occasion. Strictly for relieving stress and emotion from their jobs, but it happened nonetheless. It was always passionate and lustful, but romantic and loving. They both knew the other was lonely and longing for gentle attention and love so it came out naturally in their lovemaking; it was just who they were. 

Eventually, without ever meaning to, they both fell in love. 

Ivan was always attentive and gentle with Gilbert, despite what others assumed about Ivan's personality. Gilbert fell into the role of letting Ivan do whatever he wanted, but not because he didn't want it — it was simply new and Ivan knew how to make him feel good, so why not let it happen. At first, he was stiff and nervous since he was a virgin and the only hands he'd ever known were his own, but Ivan took him slow and nicely, never without consent, and now Gilbert was comfortable enough with himself and Ivan to take everything the other had. 

Now, however, Gilbert wanted to give rather than take. 

As Ivan felt the warm wetness of Gilbert's mouth stretch over him, he slowly tilted his head back into the pillows and let out a long moan. The sound encouraged Gilbert and he pushed down until he couldn't take any more into his mouth, causing Ivan to stutter out more broken sounds of overwhelmed pleasure.

As Gilbert continued, Ivan couldn't help but reach a hand down and stroke his fingers through Gilbert's short white hair. He noted how soft and fluffy it was and assumed that the man probably took a bath before bed. 

Looking down at Gilbert was a sight to behold. The way he held what he couldn't take into his mouth with one hand while his other rested on Ivan's inner thigh, the contented and pleasured look on his face as he lifted and bobbed his head, long white lashes lined half-lidded eyes, and his mouth made sweet noises that twisted Ivan's groin with desire. 

Then Gilbert glanced up, locked eyes with him, and made Ivan's heart flutter. Those eyes were saying a million things to him — sensual, seductive things. Things that Ivan found comfort in and made him feel like he was loved. Gilbert was good at pretending and did exactly as he asked of him, and even though deep inside he knew that the look of longing and desire on Gilbert's face wasn't real, it was more than enough to make him happy.

Ivan lifted his arm and covered his face with his hand.

"Gilbert... You're too much..." he mumbled.

Gilbert slipped his mouth off of him with a lewd slurping noise and raised an eyebrow. 

"Oh? Is that right?" he asked and squeezed around Ivan's erection, making him gasp and moan.

"I can stop if you want," Gilbert suggested with a playful tone. Ivan didn't want him to, not at all.

"Please don't..."

Gilbert then kissed the tip of the cock and left a trail of light kisses down the side of his shaft. He repeated this for nearly a minute, thinking hard as Ivan moaned even more.

"I'm not pretending, you know," Gilbert mumbled and sighed softly, finally. 

Ivan glanced down again. Gilbert had his cock pressed against his cheek and he occasionally squeezed his hands, grasping his penis and thigh, and giving soft kisses every few seconds to his heated skin. While the sight was arousing and lewd, he felt something different from Gilbert's words.

"What...?"

Gilbert rolled his eyes and sat up, rising up above Ivan but kept his hand firmly around his erection.

"You asked me to pretend to love you, but..." 

He squeezed Ivan harder, bringing a loud gasp out of the man.

"...you're so busy wrapped up in your work and thinking it couldn't happen that you never even noticed that it's actually real."

Ivan's eyes widened, but then fell sad and he teared up. Gilbert leaned down and kissed his lips gently. 

"You always did cry easily."

"S-Sorry," Ivan sniffled and covered his mouth with a hand, but Gilbert tutted and grabbed Ivan's wrist.

"I wasn't done kissing you," he said and pulled Ivan's hand away so he could reconnect their lips.

The kiss felt charged with an energy it hadn't before, and Ivan wrapped his arms around him, desperate to hold him. Gilbert's tongue pushed inside and slide across Ivan's, causing both to moan and grunt repeatedly, panting and gasping as the pleasure escalated.

Once he decided it was enough, Gilbert pulled back, grinding their tongues together as he pulled out of Ivan's warm mouth. With a tiny strand of saliva dripping down his chin, mouth open and panting, Ivan never looked so full of lust as he did at that moment, and it filled Gilbert with pride. For once, Gilbert had the control and Ivan's pleasure was in his hands. 

Ivan watched with anticipation as Gilbert moved back down his body. He took his time and peppered kisses all along his chest, even stopping to lick and suck on a nipple for a few seconds before moving on. Gilbert had wondered how Ivan would react to it since he never touched his nipples before, but hearing the man whimper and feeling him shift awkwardly in response was a pleasant surprise. Ivan was used to doing the work and giving Gilbert all of the attention, but now it was the other way around and he didn't really know what to do with the sensations he felt. 

Cute. It was very cute.

The warmth of Gilbert's mouth met his erection again. He kissed it lovingly before taking him in and sucking. It felt like Gilbert's mouth was constricting around him so tightly that it felt like he'd burst. It made Ivan tilt his head to the side as he moaned loudly. He said Gilbert's name and gripped into his hair again, unintentional spurring Gilbert on.

With a slow, agonizing motion, Gilbert licked from the base up to the tip where he lapped up the beading precum bubbling there. Not a pleasant taste, but not horrible either. The smell and sounds coming from Ivan had affected himself as well and he felt his pajama pants tenting a bit. He pursed his lips and kissed the tip, making Ivan whine when he tried to muffle a moan, gritting his teeth. Gilbert was bringing him so close to his climax, but then he'd pause and let the built-up pleasure fade a bit before putting his lips back to him. It made Ivan's skin extra sensitive and he twitched every few seconds when Gilbert touched somewhere, especially the tip of his cock. Before long, all he could do was roll his head around and clench Gilbert's hair as broken moans and hisses slipped from his mouth.

Thin pink lips parted and slowly, teasingly took him in again. Each centimeter he went down Ivan could feel his tongue against his underside, pulsing as he shifted it from side to side languidly. As Gilbert continued to lick and suck on him, Ivan's body began to writhe and twitch more and he even rocked his hips up a bit, desperate to feel more. Gilbert surprised him and managed to take even more of him into his mouth, pushing the tip against the back of his throat until it was on the verge of being uncomfortable. 

Pure bliss. Like heaven's warmth wrapping around him, administered by an alluring incubus.

Ivan's fingers gripped tighter in Gilbert's silky hair; an action that let him know he was close. He prayed that Gilbert wouldn't stop again and let him orgasm because he wanted it so badly and any more would make him hurt. Fortunately, with how Gilbert was moving, he wasn't going to.

It was slow and sensual up until the very end. Gilbert kept his movements lax and gentle like he was slowly draining Ivan's life out of him. He wanted to drag it out, make it last, build up his pleasure slowly and then release it, and that's just what he did.

When he felt Ivan's body tense up more and tug on his hair harder, he knew to prepare. Gilbert relaxed his throat and pushed forward, taking Ivan in as deep as he could. As soon as Gilbert's nose pressed against his groin, Ivan orgasmed.

It was a long, deep moan full of exhaustion as the built-up pressure finally released his body from its grip. He spilled himself deep into Gilbert's throat, and while it was unpleasant, Gilbert saw his decision through to the end with winced eyes. Ivan, however, realized it too late and started to tug on Gilbert's hair.

"W-Wait, stop," he pleaded weakly as he tried to pull him off, but to no avail. He heard Gilbert moan beautifully and then felt the constriction of his mouth as he swallowed.

Ivan slumped back against the bed, panted, and covered his mouth with his hand in shame and embarrassment.

"Gilbert... You..."

Gilbert swallowed a second time and slowly peeled his mouth off of Ivan with a few soft grunts. He wiped his bottom lip with his thumb as he licked his upper lip. It was a sexy and alluring sight that stunned Ivan and made him blush.

"I'm sorry," Ivan apologized. "I didn't mean to..."

Gilbert chuckled and straddled Ivan's waist.

"Didn't mean to cum? That's kinda the point y'know."

Both hands covered Ivan's face and he shook his head rapidly.

"What then? Didn't mean to cum in my mouth?"

"Don't—!" Ivan yelped and peeked through his fingers. "Don't say it like that..."

Gilbert smiled in endearment. 

"Don't know how else to say it." He leaned down, carefully pulled Ivan's hands away, and kissed his lips.

"Do you feel any better?" he asked and Ivan hesitated shyly before nodding.

"Good," Gilbert said and pecked his lips again. "You should sleep, you look tired."

Ivan frowned. "What about you?"

"I'll sleep too, I'm pretty tired."

Ivan shook his head. "Aren't you...turned on?"

Gilbert laughed. "A bit, but it'll be fine. You can make it up to me later," he spoke with a grin.

Tears welled in Ivan's eyes, making the purple glisten in the dim lighting. He pulled Gilbert down onto him and held around him tightly, but allowed him to shift next to him to be more comfortable.

"I love you, Gilbert," he said and buried his face into Gilbert's chest. Gilbert simply smiled and closed his eyes as he wrapped his arms around the other. 

"I know," he spoke softly. "Love you too."

Gilbert reached over to the lamp on his nightstand and turned it off.

**Author's Note:**

> I had fun writing this. It was kinda therapeutic for me since I've been kind of stressed out lately and I don't have anyone to cuddle me or make me feel better. Lucky Ivan.
> 
>  **Author's notes/thoughts:**  
>  -I'm a sucker for comfort sex, especially with RusPru.  
> -I don't write Ivan being adored enough, so it was nice to have Gilbert take the reins and give Ivan some lovin'.  
> -Ivan asking Gilbert to pretend just for that night was possibly the saddest thing I've written in a long time. When I was revising and I read it again, I physically clenched at my heart and felt so sad. Like I wrote that line and moved on from it, didn't really think much about it but jeez I am so sorry.  
> -I listened to [Slow Hands](https://open.spotify.com/track/2cOUlop2ZakjOKe4WinesN) on repeat while writing this fic. 
> 
> —
> 
> Thanks for reading!  
> Remember to leave a comment if you enjoyed! Thank you!
> 
>  **Links:**  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/prubun0) (I'm most active here)  
> [Tumblr](https://prubun.tumblr.com/) (mostly fic updates)  
> [Carrd](https://prubun.carrd.co/) (other links)


End file.
